


Flip

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Spoof fic. This is just a joke. Too silly for words., i have a supercat problem, i saw a pic., this is too silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara likes to do things correctly. Superpowers affect that.





	

Groaning. Grumbling. Again and again. Cat had to check on her. Just to know what she was up to. Just because. She knew Kara was that kind of person that just wanted to get things right. She wanted to be able to do things, to do them the right way. Knowing Kara, whatever the hell had her grumbling and whispering was something pretty odd. Cat knew this.

So when Cat slipped to the doorway upstairs to their bedroom and found Kara floating above the bed, acting like a child, Cat wondered if she should announce her presence, or just watch and figure this out. Cat chose the latter, because damn, watching Kara be Supergirl was fun, especially when she was doing strange things at their home.

For a minute Cat watched, leaned back against the wall across from the door to their room, and smiled as she watched Kara. Aha. Now it all made sense. She'd seen that move before. On her iPad. Wondered if Carter had copied it down because it was funny. It had been Kara. Doing another one of those silly human stunts. Oh god, Kara danvers. Cat couldn't quite believe Kara was hers. 

Cat watched as Kara tried the move again, messing up the bed in the process, the sheets tangling beneath her weightless feet, and then failed, hovering above the bed again in annoyance. Cat watched her try a few more times, always failing, and couldn't contain her laughter anymore at the situation. Kara, her Kara, Supergirl Kara, honest to god trying to see if she could flip into bed and cover herself up in one singular move, much like the video.

Cat recalled the time she'd walked in and seen Kara skating across the living room floor in her tights, trying another thing she'd seen on YouTube. As good as it had been, floating powers didn't help, and it looked more like air boarding than anything else. Poor kid. She really did want to try out all these things. But damn if it didn't look so funny coming from Supergirl.

''You know honey, flying doesn't really help with that.''

''Cat!'' Kara announced, surprised, from her place standing on the bed. 

''You need to stop floating mid air if you wanna stick that landing.''

''I... I didn't know you were there...''

''You didn't know when you were air skating across my hallways too. It's fine. I'm just happy nothing broke. So, is this what you've been doing all day long?''

''I...''

''Kara, I like your floating.''

Kara looked at her from behind long lashes, smiling a bit.

''Try and have them do that in a video. You're amazing as you are, no flipping needed.'' Cat said to a Kara who was floating in front of her now, smiling shyly. 

''They can't float...''

''Exactly. And besides, I get Supergirl kisses. They don't.''

''Too bad for them.'' Kara whispered, her voice dark and sexy now, and kissed Cat gently, pulling Cat to the bed.

''Okay, enough flipping and stunt pulling. Show me what real powers are.''


End file.
